Bryce's Downfall
by TheEvolutionist
Summary: This Fanfic follows the life of Bryce Montrose. Follow his adventures as his life at Bullworth spirals out of control and follows into a world of action, drama, revenge, and all out destruction.
1. The Preparation

**AUTHORS NOTE: I had been working on this on a different site, and I decided to bring it here. I will try and update this when I get the chance. Reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

Bryce was working on the boxing bag, training for the big match that had been on his mind for weeks, he HAD to win this match.

Derby sighed and tiredly sat down on a couch, watching Bryce train.

"So, you do know the boxing match is tomorrow, yes?" Derby's words were quite curt.

Bryce didn't look at Derby; he wiped away the sweat on his neck and threw another blow at the boxing bag, and then replied to him eventually. "Indeed I do." Bryce responded, as he continued working on the boxing bag.

It was late at night, and Bryce was determined to win this match-up, he declined a night out with his friends to the new and quite amazing restaurant recently opened up in the Vale, and trained instead. Derby had nothing better to do so he watched him train, perhaps to remind him on how important this boxing match was.

"You look weak at the moment, Bryce. Almost on the verge of being pathetic, I want to see passion. Do you even desire to win? I will not have yours, or my name tarnished. I have no doubt that you will win, you can do this. Don't let us down; but you shall not have your name-"

Bryce wasn't fond of the pep talk or the constant reminders, he already knew of the consequences that would happen if he were to lose. Bryce was already hitting tough times, with his father on the verge of being in debt, and Bryce being problematic due to his home life, Bryce being problematic had sometimes caused fatal negative consequences for the Preps. this could perhaps be his last shot to prove himself worthy to Derby and the others. He needs to impress Derby or else he feels that he'll be thrown aside like yesterday's trash. This could very much end up being a reality.

"Don't worry... I won't have this, what's his name, again? Joseph Oswald, I won't let this 'Joseph Oswald' beat me in this match. You won't have to worry about it, trust me." Bryce replied.

"You just interrupted me. Don't ever do that again." Derby snapped, as he rolled his eyes. "I will not have your name tarnished because it's so close to mine, and many others. Our families are practically connected and if your name brings in bad reputation, well, you can say goodbye to the Harrington's." Derby said.

"A-"Bryce said, before being interrupted.

"And it's not even JUST you that can be problematic. It's your father; he needs to get himself sorted at once. He is wasting away the precious inheritance he has on god knows what. But if you prove yourself not worthy, you may no longer be allowed with us. So, keep your head up, my friend." Derby said.

After hours of training, Bryce went into the changing room to cool off and get changed. Bryce was confident that he would win tomorrow, he had to win. He WOULD win.  
Bryce sighed as he gazed up and saw Derby enter the change room. Bryce was sitting down on a bench, sweating and panting heavily, as he had worked on the punching bag for at least a few hours.

Derby looked at him and smiled, "Good going, chap. I have no doubt that you will win. Get some rest." He said, as he walked out. "Here's the keys, lock up once you leave" He said, as he put the keys on the table and exited.

Bryce sighed after taking a shower and getting changed up. Bryce slowly walked out, grabbing the keys on the way out. He exited and locked the doors, and he made his way home.

Bryce was walking up the stairs tiredly, still exhausted from his long training session at Glass Jaw Boxing Club. He entered his bedroom and flung himself onto his bed, snuggled up into the bed covers and looked up at the ceiling, pondering over what could happen tomorrow.


	2. Beginning Of The End

_"Come on, Bryce! You can do this! You WILL do this!" The Preps chanted, as they surrounded the boxing ring.___

_I got a fist smashed across my face, but I quickly responded with a hit to his gut and a punch to the temple, knocking Joseph out cold. ___

_I stood over him, in victory, raising my hands up in the air in triumph, "GREAT JOB, MY DEAR FRIEND!" Derby yelled in glee, as he proceeded to enter the ring and congratulate me._

"Honey! Breakfast is ready! Come down here, sweetie!" Mrs Montrose yelled.  
"Sweetie! Breakfast! Come on, hurry up!" She repeated.

My eyes opened, "Wow... Quite a great dream, must be an accurate prediction of what's going to happen today" I grinned confidently. "Wish I wasn't awoken so soon, though. Would have been nice to see how that dream played out... Oh well, I guess I'll find out after I win today" I smirked.

"Honey! Breakfast is ready! Come down here, sweetie!" Mrs Montrose yelled.

I yawned, tiredly rolling out of my bed with the little strength I had.

"Sweetie! Breakfast! Come on, hurry up!" She repeated once again.

"God damn it mother, I heard you the first bloody time for Christ's sake!" I muttered to myself angrily.  
I made my way downstairs, and took a seat at the dining table, and dug into the food that was placed in front of me.

"So, honey. What are you up to, today?" She said with a big smile on her face.

I took a bite out of the food, and then responded, "Oh nothing, just going to relax with a few of the chaps down at the Boxing Club, nothing out of the usual" I responded. I never really told her much about the school life or any of the fights I participated in, as it would make her upset. Although, most of the other parents knew about what we did, but they just didn't give a flying hoot about it at all, just as long as it didn't harm their reputation.

"Well, I shall see you soon, mother. And, oh I forgot to ask... When is Father coming back from his 'Business' trip?"

"Oh, he may be coming back within a week or so, darling. Do you miss him?" She said.

"Err, Yeah... I guess." I replied, as I headed out the house and headed off down to The Vale on my bike.

I looked up at the Boxing Club, and I felt a cold shiver rush threw my spine, I was confident that I was going to win, but in the back of my mind, I knew there was a slight chance that something could go wrong, leading to my loss.

"Well, time to show them whose boss. I'll win this... I have to win this, and there's nothing that will stop me from doing so!" I said to myself, trying to amp myself up.

I opened the doors, and saw a large number of other Preppies there, they were previously waiting for my arrival.

"Well, Bryce. Get changed, your opponent is coming soon." Derby said.

"I'll get onto it, chap." I responded.

"Hey, don't disappoint us." He said with a serious tone.

"No chance of that happening, chap" I responded confidently.

"Alright, go get changed into your boxing gear, get prepped up for the fight chap, do whatever you need to do to get prepared, we'll be watching once the fight occurs. Good Luck." Derby said.

I exited out of the Changing Rooms, fully dressed up in Boxing Gear; I was amped for this fight. Nothing would stop me from winning; NO ONE would be able to stop the fighting machine, especially when I'm as amped as I am right now.

After 15 or so minutes of training with Derby and the others, Joseph and a few of his, 'Associates' arrived, through the door. Joseph was fully dressed in his Boxing Gear, and he was ready for the fight.

"Welcome to the clubhouse, Err... Joseph" Gord said.  
"Yeah, thanks." He said in a dull tone, "You guys ready for the fight?" He said.  
"Indeed, one sec."... "BRRRYYYCE! Your challenger is here, get down here and let's get this bloody thing started!" Gord yelled.

I made my way to the boxing ring, I was nervous, but I was hiding it as good as I could, I entered the boxing ring, and stood there, anxiously, waiting for the fight to begin.

"ROOOOOOUNNNNNDDD... 1" The announcer said.

"Let's do this." I said, as I felt a big wave of adrenalin rush through my body.


	3. The Fight

Bryce had everything to lose, his father, wasting away the money he had. Bryce causing unnecessary problems for his fellow peers, all was going wrong for Bryce, and this could perhaps be his last chance to prove himself worthy... This was a high stakes match, the prize being $20,000 for the opposing challenger if Bryce were to lose, But it wasn't just the money... Hell, the Preps already had enough of it, but it was their honor, pride, on the line, the way this fight was scheduled was due to past problems, the Preps did NOT want to lose. If Bryce lost, he would prove inferior to Joseph; but that was not the only problem. The Preps could not let this happen... And if Bryce lost, there could be severe consequences.

As the match started, Bryce made his way to Joseph, only hoping for the best.  
Bryce was feeling tired, exhausted, a few rounds passed by and he was losing his strength by the minute. "The fighting machine... Is... Running out of gas..." He muttered to himself. Joseph was about as tired as Bryce; but, both were putting up one hell of a fight, both of these boys had had a thirst to win, and for good reason as well.

Bryce was sitting on the chair provided, after a round break.  
"Come on, you can do this, Bryce! You keep missing the vital shots, go for his ribs, his body area, he's not paying as much attention to that area, he covers his face, he isn't blocking properly. Catch him on that, and you'll pull this off! C'mon Bryce!" Parker said, as he squirted some water on to him. "DO this!" He said, as he patted Bryce on the back.

The bell rung and Joseph had made a little wink at Bryce, signifying that the end was soon, as Bryce stood up, he said to him, "You fool! I'm a fighting machine!"

Bryce threw a blow to Joseph's head, which had connected, he took a step back, covering himself, and Joseph was slightly stunned, Bryce took advantage of, this, took a step forward and threw a furious uppercut to Joseph, flinging him back onto the turnbuckle.

"COME ON, BRYCE! BODY SHOTS, BODY SHOTS!" Gord yelled.  
"COVER UP, JOSEPH! COVER YOURSELF, DON'T LET 'EM BEAT ON 'YA!, C'MON, GET OUTTA' THEIR!" One of his 'Associates' screamed.

I was throwing vicious body shots with all my might, trapping him in the corner, I thought this match was going to be won, but I made a fatal mistake... Joseph saw a slight opening which allowed him to quickly regain posture, and by doing this, he threw a vicious right hook to my temple, and proceeded with a devastating punch to the mouth, knocking me straight onto the floor, followed by a vicious thump on the ring as my head hit it.

"10! 9! 8!" The ref said, counting down.  
"C'MON, BRYCE! GET UP!" Bif yelled.  
"Ugh..." I muttered... "5! 4!" I slowly got up, "2! He made it, he made it!" The Ref said.  
"That all you got?" Bryce smirked, as he wiped the blood from his mouth.  
"Heh, you ain't seen hafa' what I've got, kid" He spat.

The fight resumed, and Joseph threw a punch, Bryce was purposely blocking, letting him beat on him for the moment, it was a little trick he learned... Let them try to beat on you, and once their guard is down... Take advantage of it.

Joseph was throwing wild punches, but Bryce was blocking it, Joseph let his hands down a minute, and Bryce saw this and took notice... "BAM!" Bryce hit Oswald straight, smack down in his gut. "Ooof!" Joseph sputtered, as he held down on his gut in pain.

Bryce grinned, and did an uppercut, flying Joseph onto the floor. "Don't even think about getting up, you silly, arrogant, naive... BRAT!" Bryce spat.

Soon enough, Joseph made his way up, grinning, spitting out the blood from his mouth.

"Cocky git!" Bryce muttered.

Joseph threw vicious body shots to Bryce, Bryce had been spitting out blood... And then 'BAM' a wild left hook to the head... A cloud of black shadowed over Bryce as he flew onto the floor, which felt like the equivalent of falling down a bottomless pit... It was all the same to him at this very, dark moment in his life.

"10... 9... 6!... 4!... 2!..." Bryce could hear this, but the sound just drained out... Bryce was unconscious


	4. The Flip Out

"Give us the damn check, I'm outta' here. Nice fightin' you all. 'Kid put up a good fight, little cocky, though. Just like me, heh."

"Yeah, whatever chap, get lost. You got the check"

"Alright, see you 'round, eh? Maybe learn not to mess with us again, yeah? 'Den this won't 'hafta' happen. Unless you want us to crack some more skulls, eh?"

"Just leave, you got what you wanted, the 'feud' we had is now over. Get out of here, pauper!"

I heard all this but it was fuzzy, I was still in the ring, in semi-consciousness... And then I saw a familiar face looming over me, it was Derby.

"Get up you ungrateful, little leach!" He yelled.

"I—Ugh... Ough..." I said in pain, my view was still fuzzy, and blood was dripping from my mouth.

"I SAID, GET UP!" Derby yelled.

"I—I—I'm- Trying..." I muttered as I used the ropes to get me to my feet, still dazed, with my knees trembling with a mixture of pain and fear of what was about to happen.

Derby angrily approached me, grabbed me by the throat and pushed me back into the turnbuckle, screaming at me.

"YOU HAD ONE GOD DAMN THING TO DO, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD... Bryce... I've had enough of your little shenanigans, causing us all the unnecessary problems in the past... ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE SAD ABOUT YOUR FATHER BEING A WRECK OF A MAN?... THAT HE'S GOING TO BE IN DEBT SOON?..." Derby screamed, with his hands still wrapped around my throat.

He lowered his voice, still in an angry manner... "You had one, tiny, little thing to do... Beat this 'Joseph' character... But you can't even do that, can you, Bryce?... You're a god damn disgrace and a... A... GOD DAMN LIABILITY!"

Gord was saddened over Derby screaming these obscenities at Bryce.

"Hey... Err, Derby... That's- Tha-... That's ENOUGH!" He yelled, as he got slight courage to step in for his friend, before quickly regretting it.

Derby turned his head around, slowly; shocked that someone would even DARE interrupt him.

"Excuse me?..." Derby said in a low, intimidating choleric tone.

Gord was massively intimidated, he couldn't believe what he'd just done; he didn't want to get on Derby's bad side. He'd seen it happen to other people before, and it wasn't pretty, hell he was seeing it right now.

"WHAT?!" Derby screamed. "YOU WANT TO TAKE BRYCE'S PLACE HERE, CHAP?..."

"Wha- N-, No... I... I think you should just go... Err, a little easy on him, Derby... Please, let him go." Gord pleaded in a calamitous tone.

All the other Preps were shocked at, not only Derby's outburst of rage, but Gord's courage to stand up for Bryce, especially when Derby was in this type of state that he was in at the moment.

Derby sighed, got his grip off Bryce's neck and threw him angrily onto the ring floor with no care at all. He exited the boxing ring and made his way out of the Boxing Club, "I'm going for a walk... For Christ's sake." He muttered. "Clean that wretched mess up, I'll deal with him later." Derby sighed, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I think you already have..." Parker muttered under his breath.

"Ughh..." I said, crawling to get out of the ring, with blood dripping onto the floor, Derby throwing him onto the floor also contributed to the damage done to Bryce.

Gord and Parker quickly entered the ring, coming to my aid.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey" Gord said in quick, caring tone. "It's alright, chap... I shall get you fixed up, alright?..."

"Why are you even helping the bastard?" Bif said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, just leave him there. As Derby said, he's a goddamn liability." Chad said in a dull tone, with a large majority of the others agreeing with him.

"Hey, back off would you guys?... Leave him alone!" Parker said in Bryce's defense. Only a small group of Preps would defend Bryce after this...

"Ta- Ta, you chaps feel free to help him, but we're off." Chad said.

"Bastards..." Gord muttered angrily under his breath, usually Gord was one to be a sheep in the flock, but Bryce was too good of a friend to just betray him.

"Let's get you fixed up, shall we?" Parker said.

"My... My-... My training failed me..." I muttered, as my head hit the mat.


	5. The Awakening

My eyes flickered open; I was still slightly dizzy... It appeared that, I was... Sitting in a car seat?

"Hey, there, Bryce" Gord said in a caring, soft tone.

"Wha-, wha-... Why would... Why would he do that to me?..." Bryce said, with a slight tear drop dripping out of his eye, he quickly wiped it away, before Gord could see it.

Gord didn't know what to say in response to this. "Look, we just got you stitched up, alright friend? We're taking you home."

"Did, did..." Bryce stammered with his words, not really wanting the answer to his question, "Am... I getting kicked out?..."

"I, I... I don't know, my dear friend. But you best get some rest, alright? Get to sleep; we'll wake you up when we get to your home."

"Hey... I see you got your driving licence, Parker?... Good job, chap." I said wearily, as I drifted off to sleep.

I heard the car engine stop, but I couldn't bother getting up, I was too tired.

"Come on, get up. We're here." Gord said, "Come on, lazy bones" he said in a playful tone. I couldn't be bothered to reply with a witty come-back, so I instead let out a yawn.

"Well, may as well carry him inside, then." Parker suggested.

"Ohhh... Fine." Gord sighed. "Let's get it over and done with, we may as well get him to his bed as well, I assume?" Gord said sarcastically.

Parker looked at him a little bit and tilted his head ever so slightly.

"Wha-... We, do? - Oh blast; I was being sarcast-... Ugh, never mind. Come on, then."

Soon enough, my head hit the comfortable pillow and I was going to get some very well needed rest, I'd think about everything else later, when my head wasn't spinning and when I wasn't getting screamed at.

"Oh, mercy me! What happened to him?" Mrs Montrose said.

"Umm, he passed out at a party, fell down a few stairs. It's alright, though. We fixed him up, Ma'm!"

"Thank you two so much!" Mrs Montrose said, as the two boys exited out the door.

"You'll never amount to anything; you'll end up becoming a Blue Collar bum! Get out of my damn face, you little leach! Oh my, I may as well do it for you." Derby grinned as he proceeded to throw me off a building.

"AUGHHHH!" I screamed. "Dear me! It's just a dream Bryce... Just a dream." I said to myself, the shirt I was wearing was now sticking to my back, thanks to all the sweat that had ran down my back during that absolutely horrid dream.

"Honey, get changed! It's Monday, school time!" She yelled.

I was making my way to the Gym class, I had been getting ignored by my fellow peers, and they would most likely stay this way until Derby decided to 'Forgive' me.

I was fuming from rage, from a mixture of what Derby had inflicted on me, my home-problems, and losing that fight, I couldn't take much more of this shit.

As I walked past the statue, I saw one of the Greasers walking behind me, following me. I had enough, snapped back around and confronted him.

"What do you want, huh?"

"Oh, nothing... Just havin' a laugh over the fact that you got your little Preppy ass beat in that boxin' match, heard that even Derby took out his little frustrations on 'ya!" Peanut said, as he began an outburst of laughter.

I... Couldn't take much more of this... I... I, would turn around and ignore him. Not going to do anything irrational... I was going to stay calm.

"Ey' boys, Bryce's dad is more of a failure than HE is!" Peanut said as he pointed to Bryce, he let out a huge, laugh, but I snapped. There was a red line, and he just bloody crossed it.

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" I screamed as I threw a vicious uppercut to Peanut, and proceeded to rain a bunch of blows onto him while he was on the ground, trying to protect himself.

I quickly realized what I had done, and the other Greaser's were looking at me, clenching their fists, 'Oh No!' I thought, as I turned around and ran straight to the Harrington House.

"CHAPS! CHAPS!" I screamed, "Help!" Around 4 or so Greaser's were on my tail, but when I got to the Harrington house, there were more than six of us, compared to the 4 or so Greasers.

The Greasers stopped straight in their tracks, and the Preps faced them. "You better take your hoodlum acts elsewhere, Greaser Scum, unless you want us to smack you all back to the 50s where you belong?" Chad said, in a low tone.

"You, you win this time! But... WE'RE GONNA' GET YOU BACK, BRYCE... WE'RE GONNA GET YOU ALL, BACK!" Norton yelled, as he was pointing at us, they turned around and left to their own turf.

Bryce thought for a second, 'I really beat up that Peanut kid pretty bad... Oh no, they're going to try and get revenge... I better watch myself... Look over my shoulder' Bryce said, quivering.


	6. The Sit Down

As the Preps watched the Greaser's stroll off into the distance, Chad turned around slowly and confronted Bryce.

"What in the bloody hell where you thinking, man?!" Chad yelled.

"I- I- Peanut over there... He, he was asking for it!" Bryce yelled back, "He... He GOT WHAT HE BLOODY DESERVED!"

Chad grabbed Bryce by the collar and pushed him back onto the wall, still holding Bryce by his collar. "YOU caused that fight. Sure... We'd smack those Greaser's like you did, but NOW is not the god damn time! You bloody idiot! ONCE AGAIN, YOU MANAGE TO CAUSE US EVEN MORE UNNECESSARY PROBLEMS! Derby was right; YOU'LL END UP LIKE YOUR FATHER, A BLOODY FAILURE!" Chad yelled, with a harsh tone.

Bryce felt rage taking over his body, he couldn't control it. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Bryce screamed as he proceeded to push Chad straight onto the floor, Bryce was leaning over Chad and was about to let the rage take over him, deep down, Bryce wanted the rage to take over... To let out his frustrations on Chad, just like he did with Peanut, but the other group of Preps stopped him before he got the chance, and then Bif came out of the Harrington House with a big frown, most likely hearing all the commotion.

"Whoa, whoa whoa... You're both, bloody pathetic! Stop with all this mind numbing nonsense, would you? Chad, don't act like you're the bloody boss around here, YOU'RE NOT! And Bryce?... Come over here, NOW!" He yelled.

Bryce made his way over to Bif, "Fucking idiot..." Chad muttered, as one of the Preps gave him a helping hand to help him up.

Both Bif and Bryce were making their way up the second story of the Harrington House, Bryce assumed that he was getting sent to talk with Derby. Bryce walked past Gord & Justin who were playing Poker on one of the tables, Gord looked at Bryce with a worried look on his face.

Eventually Bif leaded him to Derby, who was sitting in a chair, he looked at Bryce for a few seconds, and grinned slightly.

"Take a seat, would you, Bryce?" Derby said in a dull tone. "We've got some things to talk about, kiddo."


	7. The Grounding Of The Deal

Bryce reluctantly took a seat, Derby made him feel uneasy.

"Listen, I'm sorry for how I did it, but I'm not sorry that I DID do it." Derby said, referring to when he had a fit at Bryce, Derby sure didn't feel any regret for it. That was obvious.

"Anyways, don't worry, you're not getting kicked out, but you WILL be, unless you don't prove yourself worthy" Derby said, as he rubbed his hands together.

"I thought I already proved myself unworthy at the boxing match..." Bryce said, in a low, dull tone.

Derby laughed slightly, "Oh, oh, oh... You did, among a mixture of other things. But I'm giving you ONE more chance to stay with us for the moment, but... If you don't want to, by any means, leave right now." Derby replied with a nonchalant grin. Derby knew that he had Bryce in the palms of his hands.

Bryce was reluctant as to find out what was on Derby's mind, but he went along with it, "What do you have in mind, Derby?" He said, rubbing his index finger on his forehead in unease.

Derby had a faded grin at the sight of Bryce's nervousness, "Well... We previously had a deal with those Grease balls before you knocked Larry, otherwise known as Peanut, down on his Blue Collar ass."

"Yeah... I- I-, I'm sorry... I kind of forgot... About the, errr, deal..." Bryce said scratching his chin, "Umm... What'd I have to do, though?"

"We're delivering a package to them in a few days, you'll be delivering the package down in New Coventry, and you will also have a... 'Partner' to come down with you... The Greasers are expecting the delivery; they'll be giving us something in return."

"Errrr... Whose my so called... 'Partner', Derby?"

"A Townie Bum, named Leon, the Townie's are getting some of the cut, I included them to get rid of any animosity burning between us, those Townie's and I came to an agreement, you never know what those blue collar bums will do. Leon will explain the rest when you meet him yourself."

Bryce nodded, but quickly realized the insanity of this deal, "Wha-... What if those Greasers get cold feet and ambush us! You know we can't trust them Derby! What makes you think that they won't just ambush us, take the package and keep the one they were suppose to give to us?! You can't trust those damn criminals for god's sake!" Bryce yelled, as he smashed a fist on the desk.

Derby had an annoying grin on his face, but it faded away when Bryce got enraged. "What in god's name are you doing? Sit down, and relax. Trust me Bryce, they won't do that, what makes you think those scum aren't thinking the same as you are?" Derby slid his hand on Bryce's shoulder, "I assure you... They won't do it."

Bryce reluctantly nodded, "Alright..." He sighed, "When are we doing it, to be precise?"

"In four days, but remember, you have to do this. If you don't, you're going to be kicked out like Yesterday's trash as fast as you can bloody blink... Anyways, we're going to do some training at the boxing club, feel free to come along."

"I may do that... Chap." Bryce said.

"Alright, get out of my face bloody face, then." Derby replied dismissively.

Bryce stood off his chair and made his way out with a smile on his face. "After this, everything will be back to normal... At least at school."


	8. The Ambush

"Hey chaps" Bryce said in a bright tone, as he entered the Boxing Club. Most of his peers gave him a dirty look and continued doing what they were doing, Bryce wasn't going to be officially apart of them until he goes ahead with the delivery. What was so important about this delivery anyhow, why do I need to do it?... Whatever, I'm not going to ask too many questions, I just know that once I do it, I'll be accepted and everything at school can go back to normal for me.

"Hey, Bryce. Come train with us, would you?" Parker suggested, "Yeah, we don't mind" Tad continued. Bryce knew that at least a few of the Preps still backed him up, Bryce and Tad were good friends, usually bonding over their 'Daddy' issues.

After the chaps had trained for awhile and relaxed up in the trophy room, they were going to leave.

"The maid of this place is on a leave, she's pregnant... Psh, she could still work, it's no bloody excuse... And to think we pay her the minimum wage! She doesn't even deserve that." Sighed Derby, "Well... Someone has to clean this place up, and... Bryce, I'm afraid it's going to be you, no one else should, you deserve it more than anyone else in this room."

"Me?..." Bryce didn't want to clean this place up, but he didn't really have a choice if it came straight out of Derby's mouth. "Umm... Yeah, okay, I'll do that..." Bryce said, trying not to seem annoyed.

"Alright, here are the keys. Lock up once you're finished, it's the trophy room that needs the most cleaning." Derby said, "Alright chaps, let's get out of here." Derby said, as they all left.

"See you soon." Parker mouthed to him, on his way out.

Bryce sighed as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I must look like a bloody pauper... Cleaning up this damn place." Bryce said, in an annoyed tone, as he pulled out his iPod and started listening to some tracks, it made him more inspired to clean this place up and to get the hell out of there.

Bryce had been sweeping the floor, and fixing up the bar, putting all the whiskey, whine and others all in a perfected row.

Bryce took his earphones out and turned off the music, and as he did, he heard a large thump, sounding like a door just slammed.

The place was closed, none of the others would come back to help him, not even Parker or Tad, they had better things to do.

"J- J- Just the wind, you fool. Getting paranoid..." It was silly, nobody was there, Bryce was a big boy anyways, and he could take care of himself. No need to fear silly things like the Boogieman or any other nonsense, right?... It was Just the wind... Just the wind, nothing else.

Bryce made his way over to the Trophy Cabinet, with a damp wet cloth in hand, he got out the keys to open up the trophy cabinet, and very carefully, he opened it. "Seems to be in order" he remarked. "And bloody excellent, no dust!" Bryce said with a grin.

Bryce closed the glass case, and he saw something in the mirrored reflection... It was a face.

He suddenly got a shoulder lunged into his gut, this violently forced him back onto the trophy cabinet, shattering the glass on immediate impact. Bryce couldn't see who it was, but he noticed that the person was a slightly tall, male figure, carrying a big plank of wood... Now he realized why he couldn't see who it was, he was wearing a mask.

As Bryce was making his way up, the attacker threw a fist to Bryce, but Bryce dodged it, and the attacker smashed his fist onto a big shard of glass.

"AHHH, BLOO- FUCK!" He screamed, Bryce noticed that the voice sounded weird, but he didn't take too much time to reflect on it.

It had been too dark to see anything clearly, and Bryce had smashed into the doors. They should have opened as soon as he went into them, but they fucking didn't! How in the bloody hell did the attacker put those bars down so quietly?

As Bryce tried opening the door, he felt a big wooden plank hit him in his side, and he let out a yelp, wheezing for air.

"You... Sto-..." Bryce let out a cough, but he quickly continued, "I swear to god, I'll-" He let out another huge cough.

"Do what, trust fund baby?" The attacker laughed.

The attacker stalked forward, picked Bryce up by his hair and viciously threw him across the room like a ragdoll.

"Dirty piece of crap! Of course you had to sneak up on me, can't fight me like a ma-..." He let out a big cough... "Can't... fight me like a man, eh?" He continued, just barely giving a smug smirk. "You're a fucking coward." He laughed, "A BLOODY COWARD!" he yelled, as he let out a mixture of a jolly good laugh and a bad cough.

The attacker let out a lazy laugh; he glared down at him, trying to intimidate him. Bryce's head felt horrible, he wondered if a piece of glass went in his head or something.

The attacker picked Bryce up by his scruffy collar that was covered in blood, and while Bryce had been getting lifted up, he screamed "Get your hands off me you damned dirty dog!" And Bryce had proceeded to throw an uppercut to the Attacker.

The attacker stumbled back onto the long table that was connected to the windows that had overlooked the boxing ring, the attacker was dazed, trying to slap himself back into reality, Bryce felt a huge adrenalin rush taking him over, he couldn't stop it.

"FUCKING BASTAAAAAAARRRRDDD!" Bryce screamed as he ferociously lunged at the attacker, he smashed through the table and both of them went flying out of the window, "SHIIIIIITTTTTTT" They both yelled. Both boys had viciously plummeted onto the ground below. Both of them not being able to move, Bryce was moving in and out of consciousness, with a dazed view... All fuzzy...

"Shiiiiiittt..." He muttered, Bryce tilted his head to the right, and saw the Masked Man slowly crawling out of the Boxing Club.

Both of them were in no condition for anymore fighting, but Bryce slowly tried to catch up to him. "Get... Get... Your little coward... Ass back here..." Bryce muttered, he managed to grab onto the Attackers leg. But with one little bit of strength in the Attacker, he viciously kicked Bryce in the face. That was all that was left in the tank and Bryce fell flat on his face, he slightly gazed up and saw the Attacker crawling off into the distance... Bryce then shifted into unconsciousness.


	9. Hospital Talk

"Good morning, Bryce." The hot Nurse said, with a smile.

"Where am I?" Bryce said, opening his eyes.

"You're at the Bullworth Vale hospital, darling"

"Great..." He sighed, "When can I get out of here? How long have I been out?"

"You've been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past three days, dear"

'Oh shit!' Bryce thought, the deal was tomorrow, he had to talk to Derby about this, and quick.

"Whe-... When can I leave?"

"You will be leaving today, if you feel well enough to do so. We fixed you up a little bit while you were out of it, it could of been a serious injury, but nothing long term will come out of it. A sprained wrist, ankle, multiple cuts and bruises on your body and a little bit of glass went in your head, we managed to take it out. But you will be having severe headaches for the past few weeks; we've prescribed some pills for you to stop the headaches from being too bad... You will be able to walk, crutches aren't necessary, but take it easy."

Bryce glanced down at his left arm, and he saw that it was in a cast.

"Annnd... Of course, by now, you've noticed, that your left arm will have to be in a cast for a few weeks... Your left arm is recovering and quite fast, but this is for your own safety."

Bryce sighed, more problems for him.

"Oh, and don't forget, that cast is quite hard, be sure not to do anything silly with it, it could knock someone out for god's sake. Anyways, you best get going to sleep; I'll wake you up when you can leave." She smiled, as she made her way out of the room.

"I really have to go speak with Derby; I can't miss out on this deal... I need everything to go back to normal at school, I can't miss this one." He sighed; as he let his head hit the pillow.

"And who the fuck did that to me?... I'll get the bastard back, I'll be letting Derby know about this... And uncover who would dare attack me in OUR territory... Bet it was one of those Greaseballs... But why would they attack one of us before the deal?.. Was it revenge for my vicious attack on Larry?... Even if it was, would they sacrifice the package they so desperately wanted just to attack me? " Bryce sighed, but than he grinned slightly, "Showed the bastard who was boss, though. Showed the mystery bastard not to mess with me, BRYCE! The unstoppable fighting machine!" Bryce acted as if he was rehearsing this this in front of a huge crowd, and Bryce had managed to fill his ego up as long as the Trump Building.

Even though Bryce was enraged by this, he was still proud of how he successfully fended for himself, but Bryce was out for revenge.


End file.
